haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Underling
Underling (舎弟, Shatei) is chapter six of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter six of volume one. Summary One day, Kodaka said that recently, he feels like he's being followed, as if a strange gaze was on him. Yozora gave Kodaka a pitiful look as Sena started laughing. Kodaka then regretted his actions although he sort of expected this. Kodaka says that it is true as Yozora then accepted this since Kodaka only feels like he's being followed. Kodaka then said that he feels a presence whenever he goes. Sena then suggests that it could merely be Kodaka's alertness as Kodaka said that if it is, when he looked to the direction, the person/people would scatter away. Sena then said that Kodaka sure got a sad life as Kodaka tells her to shut up before he starts to pity himself. Yozora and Sena then wondered if its a ghost or a delinquent ghost and even wondered if it is some other delinquents as Sena asked if Yozora knows any current rumors as Yozora said that for someone like her, she wouldn't know. Kodaka then meekly suggested (before hesitating for a long time) before saying that it may possibly be a stalker. Both girls then became silent for a while before Sena then burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “''Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Byahahahhaahahahahahahahahah! Kuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahyahyahya, are you retarded ?! Kodaka, were you serious when you said that ?! Ahyahyaha ! Ah, why would anyone want to stalk you, a low class vulgar delinquent like you? ! '' And Kodaka, do you know that 90% of stalkings have romantic complications as the motive ?? Do you have any romantic complications ?! Since you transferred to this school, do you have any, any sort of romantic experience ? Name a scene from any romance novels that has happened to you in the past. I bet there is none, right ? dumbasssssssss !" Kodaka's then began to get hot as he looked at Yozora, knowing that she too, will begin to mock and insult him soon. Yozora quietly stood up, poured a cup of coffee, placed it in front of Kodaka and on her face, there was an earnest and gentle smile appeared on her face. Kodaka had no idea what Yozora would say. "Here, drink it while its still warm, Kodaka..." Sincere or not, Kodaka finally realized that Yozora's kindness had managed to cause an extremely huge mental damage to him that almost put him on the verge of tears. To Kodaka, Yozora's mental attacks are even more painful. “''Fuu, when you're looking at someone more pitiful than you, you would start feeling pretty good about yourself. This saying is really true''.” “''Sympathy can hurt more than outright malice, you know that well don’t you !” “''Yes, of course. I have it engraved in my heart.” “''That’s even more despicable !” Knowing that he cannot beat either Yozora nor Sena in terms of insulting back, Kodaka tries to steer the topic away. However, as Kodaka tried to continue telling, his voice slowly dies down as self-confidence steadily leaked away when he says that it may not be impossible that his scenario may be that of a romance novel. "''Don't you feel ashamed of actually saying out your wishful thinking out loud ?" Kodaka was once again, extremely hurt by Sena's verbal abuse as Kodaka grew disappointing and decides to leave the room. Yozora then stood up and tells Kodaka that she will help Kodaka since she's got free time as Kodaka realized that his troubles are only worth wasting Yozora's time. Sena also offered her assistance when she heard that Yozora's helping as Kodaka still regretted heavily that it actually mentioned about the "strange gaze" incident to them. The next morning, Kodaka arrived at school thirty minutes early as usual as Yozora ans Sena were waiting for him at the school entrance both were rather angry that Kodaka is "late" as Kodaka thinks that perhaps due to being in the morning, their attitudes are worse than usual. Kodaka said that the gaze would usually come after class starts as Yozora and Sena both got angry when knowing that they had waited for Kodaka and had to stand each other. All Kodaka could do is to apologize. When homeroom class ended, the place begins to get noisy as Sena came to Kodaka and Yozora's class and tells them to begin the search. "Fuu...I do feel like I'm being stared at." "Yeah, it looks like its more than just Kodaka's paranoia." Kodaka then said that they have been completely surrounded since in the middle, there is a delinquent (who is actually not), a long, brilliantly black haired cute girl and a blond hair blue-eyed cute girl. Alone, any one of them would garner much attention; now with all three of them together, in addition to the peculiar stare that Kodaka mentioned, many students are staring at them as well. With so many stares being directed at them, it is impossible to separate the person they want from the rest. Furthermore, the stares are not the usual observation variety- I can sense some serious jealousy and despise coming from those intense stares. Kodaka even heard jealous wails like ; "……Uugh……Sena-sama ……has abandoned us……" "He has two hot chicks with him……" Kodaka tries to explain things to the student but when he turned around, all the students ran away in fear as Yozora commented. “''Fumu, so that was that thing. The technique thugs always use on bystanders- ‘What the hell are you looking at ?!’ This is my first time seeing it in person.” On that day, the rumor "Kodaka Hasegawa forcefully took the hands of two cute chicks and dragged them around the school" spread throughout the school. Kodaka henceforth decided to catch the stalker at all costs. After school, Kodaka was alone (as usual) and noticed the gaze. He decided to go to the semi-deserted floor mostly used for storage. The many curious glances soon disappeared except for the one Kodaka seeks. Kodaka then glanced the person and acted like he did not notice it. Kodaka then got up and hid in the blind spot. A few seconds later, someone hits Kodaka and fell on to the floor. Kodaka was stunned at the culprit's face. The person is very cute.A face that has the combination of both innocence and childishness. Unlike Yozora and Sena’s rather edgy faces, the face in front of him is the perfect demonstrator of what a bishoujo (Pretty girl) should look like. However, Kodaka became confused when he saw that the person is wearing the male school uniform. The person stood up, and with a slightly cheerful tone, asked if it is an extortion Kodaka yelled out that it is not. "''My name is Kusunoki Yukimura. I am from first year class one." Yukimura then took out her wallet and ceremoniously put it into Kodaka's hands. Sena then said that the name sounds familiar as Yukimura said that she is named after the famous general and tells the members that she is a guy. ** Kodaka cannot believe Yukimura's words while the latter tilted and his face in polite puzzlement, Yukimura started to ponder its meaning. Kodaka then asked why would he follow her as Yukimura said that he was a victim of bullying. Kodaka felt melancholic knowing that even in this peaceful, down-to-earth Missionary school, where even the most thuggish looking kids (ie.Kodaka) are honest, the act of bullying exists. Yozora said that it is natural as Kodaka asked why do bullies bully. "Because it is fun. You will know when you do it, most humans……like to attack those who can’t fight back. It’s like a primal instinct. Wantonly killing bugs, or posting slanderous comments on anonymous BBS, or trolling on other people’s blog. And if the target misspoke something, or did some actions that are against the social norm, you can even claim justice is on your side and bully the target with pleasure." Kodaka said that she sure knows a lot about this as Yozora angrily tells Kodaka not to lump her with them. Sena then asked Yukimura as to why would he follow Kodaka. Yukimura said that she wants to be a real man like Kodaka. "You mean this vulgar delinquent ?" "Like a breeze, you are a lone wolf that nothing can make you pause your steps. You are a model Japanese man." "A lone wolf……that’s because he has no friends." Tired of Sena's remarks, Kodaka tells her to shut up. "Oblivious to social norm- you only follow your own way of living. To satisfy your immense lust, you pillage all those within your grasp. Any defiance would be brutally suppressed and succumbed under your throne. Immersed in your affluent wealth and surrounded by your ample maiden harem, your being has already transcended beyond mere mortal righteousness or evil. Even the immortal deities are fearful of you. You have reached the pinnacle in all dimensions." Kodak then tells Yukimura that he always follow the school rules, never blackmailed anyone, leered at girls nor did he commit violent acts to other students. Yukimura gently laughs and said that Kodaka is modest as Kodaka got tired and angry at Yukimura's response. Sena then asked how was Yukimura bullied as Yukimura said that he was isolated. "Yes. For instance, before PE classes, as I was about to change into my gym clothing, everyone around me would shrink away.” “''Or when we played together, when I was sweating a lot and wanted to take off my shirt, everyone would disappear.” “''And also when we were playing dodgeball, no one would ever throw the ball at me.” “''It’s the same when I was in junior high. During Karate, no one wanted to be my opponent." Kodaka then realized that it is not bullying since its merely that Yukimura looked too much like a girl so the boys do not know how to act in front of her. Kodaka then said that it is not bullying but Yozora hits him and without a single look of sympathy said that she feels Yukimura's pain. Yozora then goes on saying that in order for Yukimura to further study Kodaka's activities she needs to join him in the Neighbours' club and soon, Yukimura signed up for the club without question and begin to call Kodaka "Aniki" (Lit: Big Brother, also a slang for the Yakuza to address their superiors) Kodaka then believes that his wish for a smooth and orderly school life has a long way to go. On the next day, during lunch period, Yukimura entered his classroom, showing no signs of fear and approached Kodaka, and placed some things on his table. Curry bread, Yakisoba bread, chocolate milk and a delinquent manga. Kodaka then became confused as Yukimura said that Yozora instructed her to do this for Kodaka's delinquent lunch. Kodaka then realized that Yozora is not in class. Yukimura then asked if his service is unsatisfactory and begin to lower his head as Kodaka says that it is fine. To Kodaka, he feels that bread is no better than a rice-ball and he doesn't really like chocolate milk nor does he have much interest in the delinquent manga. Kodaka then asked how much it is for him to pay Yukimura back as the latter rejected, saying that his compliments are all he needs before leaving. Kodaka then decided to put the money secretly in Yukimura's bag later on. (The lunch was fine but the manga was slightly more costly) On that day, the rumor '''Kodaka Hasegawa made a cute underclassman his errand boy' spread throughout the school. That’s a fact, but that’s not the truth Trivia * The Kanji title of Underling ( 舎弟 ) also means "My younger brother". This could be a reference to how Yukimura calls Kodaka "Aniki" meaning "Older Brother"